Green Assassin
by bookworm3334
Summary: What happens when Beast boy was in a rebellion with a war with the Azarath people and the people of Earth. What happens when the government captured him and trained him to kill king and queens of Azarath to help them win the war. What happens when he is sent to kill his friends! What will the Titans do what will Raven do? What if Raven and Beast boy had a thing before the war!
1. Chapter 1

The man struggled in the chair trying to escape with a gag in his mouth. He shook the chair as he did he was punched in the gut. He gasped but with the gag in his mouth he choked. He coughed some blood into the gag. He found a man around 6'2 with a masculine body staring at him. His green eyes showed no fear or guilt. It looked as if the man was enjoying this. The dark figure came out of the shadows he was wearing a black suite that a person would wear to church but he kept his face hidden. He took the gag out of his mouth and punched him in the stomach. "Where is Razdov" The man coughed and looked at the dressed figure "I'm not telling you anything" The man laughed and pulled out a knife and put it to his throat.

"Then we are going to have problems" The man started breathing heavily as the knife was pressed harder to his throat. "LONG LIVE THE KING" The man growled at what the man said he stabbed him in the leg and gaged him to make the screams silence. "Fuck your king were is he or do I have to go hunt down your family or the people you love close to your disgusting heart" The man eyes widened. The dressed man smirked "Got the soft spot" He said to himself "Well if that's what you want I will be on my way besides I did kidnapped you from your house so I already know where you live" The man shook his head and started mumbling something.

The dressed figure took the gag out of his mouth and stared at him with his green piercing eyes "What was that" The man took a deep breath through his nose and out his mouth "The king is being kept at the docks but there are guards and a sniper hidden somewhere I don't know anything else please don't hurt my family" The figure smiled "Good very good, I might just spare you" The figure smiled turned into frown "But the man who sent me said no survivors and no mercy" The man's eyes widened he started screaming for help but no one came to his help.

The dressed figure came out of the shadows he had green hair that was combed back he looked fresh. **(Imagine a mafia kind of haircut its combed back and at the end it curls up so you just wipe your hair back that's the hair cut he has. Got the picture ok let's continue)** He pulled the knife out of the man's leg and stabbed him quickly in the chest. And left the knife there "I will spare your family since you talked" The man started coughing up blood as he stared at the knife in his chest. He looked up at the green man and a tear escaped his eye "W-w-w-why" The green man stared at him and finally spoke "Because it's my job" he turned around and left the man in the chair to die, gasping for breath when he stopped breathing the dressed green man fixed his tie and whipped his shoulders as if he had something on them.

He pulled out a phone a dialed a number "The job is done. Yes Razdov is hiding at the docks with guards and there's a sniper hiding somewhere" "How do you know the man isn't lying" The green man smirked "I asked nicely" There was silence on the other end until the voice appeared "Your job is done I will send someone with the money. Meet them at the church" The green man was about to hang up until he heard his name being called "Oh Mr. Logan" "Yes" "I hope you will be able to help me in the future" The green man stood still "You know how to contact me" He hung up and made his way to the church.

He passed by a couple of kids with purple hair with cups in their hands begging for food and money. The figure looked at the children he groaned and took out a hundred dollar bill and put it in one the kids cups. The kid took out the bill and when he saw it he smiled and looked at the green man with a tear in his eye. He got up and hugged him, the green man stood still and just stared at the child. "Thank you so much" The child then stared at the green man's eyes with his dark purple eyes. The man just stared at the child "Your welcome now get home to your parents before someone steals it" The child nodded and ran away with a smile on his face.

The dressed man kept walking. "Ever since the war started there has been nothing but death. Stupid Azarath people do the ever know how not to start a war? Well it's my job to kill the royalty but I can't kill a child they have nothing to do with this war" The man kept walking he found himself at the church and saw a man with a suitcase. He walked up to him "Got my money" The man nodded his head and handed him the suitcase. "What's it like" The green man stopped and looked at the other man "It's a living hell being paid to kill people is easy but other times its hard but after a while you get used to it" The man kept quiet "So you're an assassin or a hitman" The green figure just kept quiet "I'm both" "Did you ever live a normal life before becoming an assassin" "I don't know I was trained by the toped generals and the government helped me with anything they sent me on missions to kill King and Queens so we can win the war but they never paid me so I quit and went to people who would pay me for my work and now I'm here "Who are you" The green man smirked at this "Logan, Garfield Logan" "Nice to meet you" The green man pulled out a gun and aimed it at the man's head. "I've told you too much about me no one can know about my past. Sorry friend but don't take this too personal" He pulled the trigger without hesitation people started screaming and ran around he turned around and walked away with the suite case.

His phone rang he opened it and put it to his ear "Do whom do I owe the pleasure" "My name is Slade I have four people that are leading a rebellion and I heard you can take care of them" "Yep I can do that give me there names and I will take care of it" The man chuckled "Cyborg, he is half man half machine he was in an accident his father saved him. Robin, he was an orphan since he was a child he has a good fighter spirit he won't stop fighting until he is dead. Starfire, No one knows about her past she just showed up one day she has powers that help her fly she can shoot green bolts of energy from her hands and eyes she has super human strength. Raven" When the man said that name a shiver went down his back his head started to ach but he ignored it.

"Raven, has powers as well but she is Azarath so I'm sure you know her powers, also she has some Royal blood so I know you will want this job" The green figure smiled at this but he felt as if he knew this girl but he ignored his feelings he was trained to not feel and just do. "Consider it done but I will earn their trust first and then strike is this ok with you" He heard a chuckle "I was going to ask you to make them suffer but I like this, act as there friend and strike I love it good day" The green man was about to hang up until he heard his name being called "Mr. Logan, If you fail I will send one of my men to take you down and make sure that you are no more is that clear" "Crystal" The green man hung up "Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven" The shiver came back his head started to ach again he groaned and started walking away "Mission is now in motion"

**Hey you guys hope you liked this I just came up with it if you guys like it please tell me I thought it was kinda dumb but if you like it I can make some more chapters. The story is about a war and the people of Azarath are on earth fighting the humans. All I will say is that Beast boy was taken by the government and they BRAINWASHED HIM TO KILL. So that's why he is all Assassin, hitman, killer! Hope you guys love this story please tell me if you guys liked and if you want more. As always I love you guys and PEACE**


	2. Skulls

The four Figures raced across the street back and forth looking behind them and in front of them. "Robin do you see anything" The figure in the front shook his head "Raven do you sense anybody nearby" The girl closed her eyes and stood there for a few seconds when her eyes opened she looked at them and nodded "Four guards they have guns so we have to take them out quietly so we don't get caught" "Front or behind" Raven closed her eyes "Behind" They all nodded when they saw the guards they weren't expecting what they were seeing a man in a suite was being pushed down and they aimed their guns at the man's face.

Robin growled and he was about to get up until a heavy hand was set on his shoulder when he looked it was Cyborgs heavy robotic hand "Rob we can't do anything this is good we can slip away easily" Robin sighed "Whatever lets hurry up so they don't see us" Before they left they looked at the man one more time and turned when they did there was a sound of a gunshot and they all jumped. Robin just looked at all of his teammates "We could have saved him" Cyborg sighed "We couldn't do anything if we did are cover would have been blown" Right as Cyborg finished his sentence they was a screaming and a lot of gunfire.

They all looked at each other and ran back to where the man was they saw the man on the ground crawling backwards away from the guards. The guards shooting at a figure that was running at them there were only three guards left. The fourth one had a hole in his chest while blood spurted out. "SHOOT HIM SHOOT HIM" The four figures in the shadows watched as the figure they were shooting at made their way to the guards.

The figure grabbed one by the throat and pulled him in front of him, the other two guards shot shooting their teammate in the chest when they shooting stopped the figure dropped the body to the ground and got one in a head lock and pulled out his gun and used him as a shield he pointed the gun to the man's head and pulled the trigger.

He then let go of the man he had in his grasps and let him fall to the ground walking backwards. He tripped and crawled backwards the figure aimed the gun at him "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you" The guard froze "Y-y-y-you will h-h-have people a-a-after you" The figure sighed "Not good enough" He pulled the trigger and the guards body went limp.

A bullet hole could be seen on his forehead as blood seeped out of the opened wound. The man in the suite on the ground just stared at the figure "If I was you I would go home to your family and stay there because next time you're out here and you get caught I won't save you"

The man nodded and got up he started to walk away fast but he was stopped by the dark figure "Keep to the shadows if you want to stay alive" The man looked at the figure and smiled "Thank you! Are you with the rebellion" The figured started to laugh "Those weaklings! No I'm not, but if I want to crack some skulls I guess I'm going to have to join them"

The figured started to walk away but the man in the suite stopped him "Please come with me we must show are gratitude for saving my life! My family would want to meet you" The figure turned around "You wouldn't want me in your house if you found out what I do for a living" The figured walked away fixing his trench coat and hat he pulled out what looked like a scarf to his mouth covering half of his face but not his green eyes.

The man in the suite nodded and walked away the four figures in the shadow watched as the man in the trench coat walk away to the direction they were going. "I think we should have him help us out" The three figures looked at the red haired girl "Are you crazy we can't have a stranger help us! What happens if he gets hurt" The boy in spikey hair just stared at the figure as he walked away "To me it seems like he can handle himself" Robin looked at the voice and saw that it was a purple haired girl that spoke.

He sighed and looked in the direction the mysteries hero disappeared to. Robin looked at the three friends that were dear to his heart especially the red haired one, "Fine, but make sure to keep a good eye on him when he is with us"

The three nodded "Raven make a portal so we can catch up with him" The purple haired girl nodded and black aura came out of her hands. A portal was made and they went through once they looked around they heard footsteps behind them.

They looked and saw a man in a trench coat walking toward them. The mysteries figure stopped and stared at the four in front of him. He then heard Slade's voice in his head "Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Raven" He then was snapped back into reality when he heard the four people in front of him talking. "We need your help" He put his hands into his pockets and stared at the four "Why should I help you"

Star then stood up in front of the three and spoke with confidence "Because you saved that man from four guards and to us that is very impressive" Robin then stood by her "That's very heroic we don't see that every day" Cyborg then stood by Robin "We could use your help to save others and to get food for kids that need it" As the mechanical man said that Mr. Logan heart started to ache he didn't like seeing kids starve or beg on the streets he then saw the main target of the group appear beside the mechanical man and spoke "You said you wanted to crack some skulls this is the way" He smirked at what the Azarath girl said "Fine but we need to make a deal" The four figures looked at each other and back at the man "What kind of deal?"

Mr. Logan stared at spikey haired teen and smirked "To easy, I expected them to be more of a challenge looks like Slade gave me an easy job" He thought he then spoke "If I help you guys have to let me join your Rebellion" Very quickly Raven stuck her hand out "Deal" He shook her hand and as he did a shock went through his body and something popped in his head.

He saw that he was in a bed and he was naked. He looked at the pair of pants on the chair he put it on and walked around it looked as if he was in a mansion. He then smelled something cooking and it smelt good he walked down the stairs and found himself in a kitchen he walked over to the stove and saw that there was a pan with tofu bacon on it. He gave a hungry look toward to food he then felt himself being embraced he saw to gray hands wrapped around him and then felt something press against his cheek. When it left it was warm he closed his eyes taking in the warmth he then heard someone with the most sweetest voice, whisper in his ear "I love you Garfield I hope I never lose you I'm so lucky to have you" He turned and saw purple eyes staring into his green ones he blinked and saw that the eyes were gone.

He then looked around and saw that he was in the street staring at the hooded girl in front of him. He felt as if he knew her but he ignored his feelings and let go of the girl's hand he pulled his glove up a bit so they wouldn't see his green skin. He stared at them and then spoke "So are we leaving or do I have to leave you guys behind and have all the skulls to me" 


End file.
